Inked Flowers
by haileyanimefreak
Summary: [AU] Two Texans, one Italian and a 'must be Californian.' All in the dreary little town of Albion, New York. What could possibly go wrong?
1. She's Quitting

**Inked Flowers**

_She's Quitting _

My trusty, coffee making, shy, annoying, awesome, (did I mention she makes coffee?) front-desk-secretary-lady-person **who makes my morning coffee **is quitting. I wouldn't care so much, seeing as she took a job across the street, but **she makes my coffee.**

In utter devastation, I unknowingly say "But my coffee..."

The blond looked confused, then started laughing. "Silly Nikki" she patted his head (she may or may not have been taller) "I'll be coming in the morning with Cecilian, I'll still make your coffee for you-" she was then tackled by an unknown force. Who quickly revealed herself

"LILY! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU KNOW HOW HE IS IN THE MORNING!"

"Cici" Lily deadpanned "get off!" And with that, she harshly pushed her off. The brunette fell to the floor, a dejected look on her face.

Nico sighed, "Shouldn't you be with a customer Cecilian?"

She sat up and looked behind her at the man still lying face down on the reclining chair, groaning in pain. "Oh yeah!"

With that, she ran off, picked the needled back up, and resumed working to the muffled sounds of pain.

For a 22 year old, she was so childish.

Turning back to Lily, who was shaking her head, he gave her a pleading look. "Do y-"

"Nico, I love working in the shop, but I need something a little calmer." She gave him a kind smile and, honestly, he couldn't blame her.

The shear amount of drunk people that stumble through those doors is astonishing.

He heaved a great sigh. "So what exactly is your new job?"

She seemed happy with the topic change. "Oh, well, it's basically the same as here, only the store sells medicinal plants and herbs. My kinda thing, ya know?"

He chuckled a bit. "Yeah, I can see that." Just then the cries of pain stopped.

"Okie dokie, sir, let me just wipe you off and you can have a looksie. Then I'll patch you up! From the amount of your pre existing tattoos, I'd say you already know what to do for the next week or so!" The man gave a strained chuckle and walked to the full length mirror with another smaller one in his hand.

Lily clapped after noticing the tat. "Oh Cici, you did good!" Nico nodded in approval.  
>But she didn't acknowledge her friends or bosses comments until, "You know, of all the different artist that've inked me, you definitely make top ten." She gave a face shattering smile, as he walked to sit down so she could cover his new art with a patch of gauze.<p>

After paying and a little more praise for 'some of the best art he's gotten', the man went on his way.

Nico and Lily watched as Cecilian practically pranced around the shop, sterilizing utensils and throwing away the dirty rags.

Nico was behind the front counter leaning forward on his arms, while Lily sat on it, swinging her legs.

Suddenly, Cecilian gasped and ran back to Lily, grabbing her around the waist. "LILLLLLLL! DON'T GOOOO!"

She sighed and muttered "And I'm the younger one..." She once again harshly shoved her off.

Nico shook his head as he watched his employee chase his ex-employee around the shop. He glanced at the clock. It was almost closing time anyway, time to get the two lovable lunatics gone.

"Hey girls!" They both stopped running to look at him. "The place is dead, and we only have about 30 minutes left anyway. I say we call it a day." They looked to each other and shrugged. They left the shop, turning back once on the sidewalk to say (in unison mind you) "Bye-bye Nikki-pooh!"

They giggled and ran before he could throw something at their heads. By now he should know to always have something in his hand.

He let out the nth sigh that day, and went around the shop cleaning up a bit. Not that he needed to really. Despite how childish they could be, the girls took their jobs seriously and respected his desires of cleanliness. Even if they called him ocd when they thought he couldn't hear (even if it was true).

As he was cleaning up the nonexistent mess, he heard the bell on the door ring "Sorry, we just closed."

He turned around and blinked. Standing in front of him was someone you expect to see in California, not this dreary little town. Light blonde hair, bright blue eyes, sunkissed skin. He was wearing- "Are you wearing a tank top with shorts?! Do you know how cold it is outside?"

That caused the blonde to laugh, showing off straight white teeth. Of course.  
>"I'm fine, thank you." Another dazzling smile.<br>Nico grimaced.

"Anyhow, like I said, we're closed."

"Oh! No, no, I didn't come here for a tattoo, n-not that there's anything wrong with them! I mean-"  
>Nico let out a gruff chuckle, effectively cutting off the blondes babbling. "Well, if that's not what you came for, then may I ask what you did come for?"<p>

Blue eyes widened. "O-oh, right, uh!" He stuck out his hand. "Let's try again" he gave a sheepish smile " I'm Will Solace. It's nice to meet you!"

Nico grabbed the outstretched hand _'good grip'_ "di Angelo. I'm going to assume you're the reason I lost my front-desk-secretary-lady-person."

Another confused look from a blonde. "Oh! You mean Lily? Wow, I hadn't known she worked here. And what's a 'front-desk-secretary-lady-person'?"

Nico laughed "That's something I came up with. There really wasn't a name for what she did here, which was everything but the cleaning and actual tattooing."

They laughed a little. "So," Nico started, "Lily told me a little about your shop, you in medical school?"

Will gave a little half smile, "I was actually. I just graduated recently." Another half smile.

"Are you going around to all the shops on the block?"

"Well the ones that are still open. And not chain stores. Though, I wish that Starbucks was still open..."

At this, Nico stood ramrod straight, glaring a little. Blue eyes had been cast to the floor, not noticing the sudden change in demeanor.

Until, of course, he looked back up.

He gave a startled sound, "Are you ok?..."

"Did you just say..._Starbucks_?"

"Ummm. Yeah..." Mistake #1

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT COFFEE IS?!" Will's eyes went wide at the angered shout.

"Umm. Well, Starbucks isn't so bad." Mistake #2

Nico could feel his eye twitch. "Starbucks **is not COFFEE**! Coffee is **NOT** smothered in whipped cream and stupid sauces, filled with **ICE**. Coffee is **NOT **99.9% **SUGAR**. Coffee is not something you drink because it's **COOL**. Coffee is a smoldering hot cup if energizer reserved for **THOSE MOMENTS WHERE YOU JUST CAN'T**. Coffee is a sacred liquid that has been **OVERRUN BY CHILDREN AND STARBUCKS!**"

By the end of his well worn 'Coffee is Sacred' speech, Nico was winded and Will was utterly shocked. He couldn't stop blinking. Then he doubled over in laughter. It was Nico's turn to be shocked. Will had actually fallen on the floor.

Nico sighed and glanced at the clock. _'Bloody hell!' _"Yo, Will, I hate to be a party pooper, but it's already 10 and I open early."

Will shot up from the floor "Aw, man, me too! Sorry, di Angelo, catch you later!"

One last dazzling smile and the 'Must be Californian' was out the door. Nico sighed.

He had a feeling things were gonna be different around here.

**Authors ****Note:**

I obviously don't own any Percy Jackson characters. I do own Cecilian, Lily and the plot. There are actually 2 Albions in the state of New York, but I'm only using the name. The towns physical attributes have been created by me. This story will include other characters from the series. I'm working on this with a friend of mine. I think that's all I have to tell you ^^


	2. There's just one problem

**Inked Flowers**

There's just one problem

**Bleep! Bleep! Bleep!**

_**SMASH**_

_'Another day, another broken alarm'_

Will groaned _'Not again...'_ Slowly getting out of bed he reached for the blinds. _'No sun, once again.'_ That upset him. He loved the sun. Sometimes he wondered why he moved here in the first place.

Then he remembered the little shop downstairs and smiled. He just finished medical school, and was looking forward to finally practicing his profession.

Will looked at his phone "HOLY CRAP!"

He was late for his first day (what a great first impression am I right?).Running to his closet he quickly changed then made a dash for the stair he reached the bottom he noticed someone standing on the steps.

"Oh my gosh, Lilly, I am so sorry! I overslept!" Finally taking notice of her appearance, he saw something odd.

"Is that a flower crown?"

She laughed. "Wow, just like Nico... Don't worry about it! I wasn't here long and yes, this is a flower crown!" She gave a proud smile "I made it my self!"

He grinned. "I knew I hired the right person!"

Just as he was about to invite her inside, she was violently pushed aside.

"Alright Mr. Doctor-man! What gives you the right to kidnap my Lily?!"

Will blinked. Standing directly in front of him was a short Latina, with wavey dark brown hair, brown eyes and a killer glare.

"Excuse me?"

"CECILIAN!" Lily, having come to her senses, suddenly whipped out a news paper and smacked the shorter girl on her head, who immediately collapsed. Lily glanced up and gave a sheepish smile.

"Uhhh, what just-"

"I'm sorry about her. That's Cecilian, my roommate. She works over at Pins 'n Needles as a tattoo artist. One moment please?" She removed her cell phone and presses a number on speed dial, putting the call on speaker.

**Brrrrr. Brrrrrr. Brrrrrrr.**

Will was utterly confused. Cecilian was still on the floor when, _"Whaaaaa?"_ The voice on the other end was familiar.

"Nico, come get her." A deep sigh.

_"Wha she do, dis time?"_ Lily's eyes narrowed.

"Are you just getting up? Do you know what time it is?!" A bit of shuffling could be heard, followed by angry foreign words.

_"I'll be there soon."_ **_Click_**

Lily shook her head. Will was still confused. "Does the happen often?"

"Yup." The ringing of a bell caused them to look up. The man from the night before, _'di Angelo, was it?'_ was striding towards them. Without looking for cars, _'dangerous!'_, he crossed the street to stand in front of them.

Lily started the conversation. "Nico, Will. Will, Nico."

Nico glared. "Oh. It's Starbucks Boy."

Will deadpanned. "Really? 'Starbucks Boy'?"

Lily looked between the two. "Wait, you two have met already?"

Nico was still glaring. "Perhaps." His answer was curt.

A look of realization passed over her face. "Will! Don't tell me you mentioned s-t-a-r-"

"I can spell ya know!" He pouted at her, then picked up Cecilian's foot, flipped her on her back and dragged her back across the street, narrowly avoiding a car. Lily gave a sigh of relief and turned to Will. "So! Ready to start the first day?"

He blinked. "Is every morning like this?"

She giggled. "There is the rare occasion when it isn't, but I don't want to get your hopes up~"

"What a way to start the day..." Turning around, he motioned for Lily to follow, then walked back into the settling at his desk Will turned to Lily. She looked about 19, with curly dark blonde hair, blue eyes, her skin was pale (probably from the lack of sunlight _'I'll have to fix that...'_) she was also tall about 5'7 if he was right.

"So whats first on the to-do list?" lilly questioned.

"I was thinking maybe we could start by covering some basic remedies" He smiled.

*TIME SKIP TO CLOSING TIME OKAY, Cecilian does not aprove OKAY*

Will looked at the clock, and after a long day of nothing, it was finally closing time.

"hey Lily? I believe its about closing time, don't you think?"

"Yeah okay! Um...I was wondering if you'd like to come watch some movies with me,Cici, and Nico tonight...?"

Will gave a small smile "They don't seem to like me very much..."

Lily gave a light laugh "Oh! Cici's just miffed that I quit and Nico is always like that, but he's really nice if you give him a chance!"

He still felt a bit skeptical. "Are you sure?"

She gave him a playful glare "William Solace! If you do not get your butt out the door in the next 15 seconds, I will drag you by your ears!"

And with that, both blondes were out the door (one quicker than the other) to start a night they'd all be talking about for years.

**Author's Note**

A bit shorter, and don't worry, I actually will be getting all medical, I've been doing research! My friend (who we'll call Lily *hint*) wrote nearly all of this chapter, so thank her! Other characters should be introduced soon. Note: chapters should come out every other day or so, the only set dates are on American holidays *hint*

I last thing! Its fanfiction for a reason! I do not own Percy Jackson characters! **I do own **Cecilian, Lilly and the plot! Thanks for reading, next chapter coming soon!


	3. Drunken nights make great memories P1

**Inked**** Flowers**

_Drunken nights make great memories P1_

"Wait, she did what!?" Nico knew shit was gonna go down tonight.

Cecilian sighed. "I said, Lily invited Mr. Doctor-man and-" she glanced at her watch "they should be here any second."

"But-"

"Shush! I'm preparing my argument!" As she went back to reciting a well-worn speech, the bell rang. Looking up, she motioned for Nico to get the door. He would have his revenge.

"Guys I invited Will over" stated Lily

"BUT!" Cecilian shouted

"No buts he's already with me"

"I could leave of you wanted me too..." said Will "NO" "YES" screamed the girls, Nico hit Cecilian with a bottle of- _wine?_

"Now Child, behave yourself. You have to be polite to guests, even if its a Starbucks Boy," _**smack**_ "Ow! Lily! Why?!

She turned to both of them, standing slightly in front of a nervous blonde. "Will you stop? Now you're just being ridiculous! Nico! Get over the Starbucks thing and try to make friends!"

"DO YOU EVEN-" **_smack_**

"And Cici!" Cecilian gulped and pointed to herself, as if checking to make sure it was she who was being yelled at. "I've not been kidnapped, I left of my own choice and I'm quite literally across the street from you!"

"But-" **_smack_**

"No buts! Now, we are all going to watch the Care Bears movie!" She looked at the newspaper roll in her hand. "And tomorrow, I'll get another newspaper..."

At 'Care', Nico and Cecilian instantly went into 'battle mode' aka, 'begging Lily to change her mind'

"Now wait a minute there-"

"We watched that last time-"

"That's no way to get into the Halloween spirit-"

"Lil I can't go through it again! Let's watch Corpse Bride!"

Upon the mounting reasons for not watching the Care Bears movie, she smacked them both with a newspaper and turned to Will. "You're our guest, not to mention new to this town, so why don't you pick?" Will looked startled.

"Me?"

"I don't see why not!" She gave an encouraging smile. The other two stayed silent in fear of the newspaper roll.

"Well... I've never seen, Corpse Bride? We can watch that I guess..."

"Ok!" While Lily went to go start the movie, Cecilian stared at him, jaw practically to the floor, while Nico wore a shocked a expression.

"Umm, hi?" That opened the flood gates.

"What do you mean you've never seen Corpse Bride?!"

"Its Tim Burton! You had to have seen it!"

"**Its Corpse Bride!**"

Will had a question of his own. "Who's Tim Burton?" By now, Lily had come back, and all three of them gaped at the once more utterly confused blonde.

Cecilian was the first to speak. "Nikki, Lil. We have a hatchling on our hands." The other two nodded.

She took a step forward and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Will. My poor child. We shall teach you the ways." She walked behind him and shoved him over to a yellow suede recliner. "Sit! We're having a Tim Burton marathon!" She immediately disappeared, along with Lily, leaving him alone with Nico, who went to sit on the other side in a black leather recliner '_of course'_

"So... Who is Tim Burton exactly?"

Nico shook his head and let out a small chuckle. "He's a director, mainly. His films are a bit on the dark side, but they're totally awesome! A lot of his movies are in claymation, but he has plenty in live action. Corpse Bride is a claymation movie. Just a heads up, be prepared for the feels."

Will laughed "I'll try to keep them in check."

Nico opened his mouth to say something when Cecilian bust back into the room.

"ALRIGHT! WHO WANTS SOME TEQUILA~? Or vodka, if you'd prefer~ And Nico, I got you another bottle of wine!" She handed Nico the wine and took a swig from both bottles of liquor (at the same time) and plopped down on the couch between the two men. Lily calmly walked in with a whole box full of juice boxes, and sat on an orange bean bag in front of the couch.

Will coughed. "Uh, I'm not much of a drinker..." Lily only looked mildly surprised, while the other two looked like they were going to have a heat attack.

"Would you like a juice box? Or I think we have some sunnyD in the fridge?"

"Hey! That's my-" **_smack_**

"SunnyD if you don't mind?..."

"No problem!" Lily went back to the kitchen (which Will just noticed).

"Lilllllll! Hurry I wanna start teh mooovie!"

"Calm yourself!" Lily walked back in "Apparently, we only have a huge jug..." She handed him the jug, along with a cup.

"Thank you!"

"ALRIGHTY! Let's get this show on the road~"

[End of part 1]

Author's Note

So this is gonna be in two parts. Be prepared. Just so you know, they're all at Lily's and Cecilian's place. I didn't really feel like describing it, so have at it! Its an apartment that's really all you need to know. Excuse my crappy Tim Burton explanation ^^' and is Corspe Bride really all that famous? Its one of my favorites so idk Part 2 is coming out tonight *there's a reason for that* Another note, I think I'm coming down with a cold :/ but I don't feel too bad so its all good ^~^


	4. Drunken nights make great memories P2

**Inked Flowers**

_Drunken nights make great memories P2_

It was half way through the movie that Nico migrated to sit with Cecilian while both draped an arm over the other and rocked back and forth drunkenly singing along with the characters. They were lucky it was Saturday.

_"DIE! DIE! WE ALL PASS AWAY! BUT DON'T WEAR A FROWN! 'CAUSE IT REALLY OK! YA MIGHT TRY TA HIDE! AND YA MIGHT TRY TA PRAY! BUT WE ALL END UP THE REMAINS OF THE DAY! NA~ NA~ NA~ NA NA~!"_ By the middle of the song they started dancing with each other. Lily had started video taping awhile ago saying "Blackmail. Revenge is sweet~" Will was a little surprised with himself. He was actually enjoying this little vist. "WILLLLLL!" Emphasis on _was_.

"COOOME DAAAAANCCCCE!" Cecilian tugged Will out of his comfy chair.

"_A WEDDING! A WEDDING! WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A WEDDING!"_ Nico and Cecilian were tossing him around while prancing in a circle.

"Ummmm Lily!"

"Sorry Will. A bit busy." _sip __**click**_

"Thanks for nothing!"

"You're welcome." s_ip __**click**_

Will decided he'd had enough. He grabbed the nearest bottle (it was vodka) and took a swig

He was met with,"YEAH WILLL! WHOOOO! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" to which he responded with throwing the empty bottle, hitting Nico in the head.

"MY VOOOOOODKAAAAAAAA!" Cecilian then rushed to the kitchen, quickly returning with another bottle. "HEY I FOUND IT!"

"Crap!" This was Lily, "I hid that for a reason!" The girls then proceeded to run around the apartment, fighting over the liquor.

Meanwhile, Nico had grabbed another wine bottle and Will was regretting his decision. But soon enough he was dancing with Nico to the nonexistent music, seeing as the movie had ended. "_DIIIIIE DIEEE DIEEEEE!"_ Lily was still chasing Cecilian when,

"That's it!" She pushed the couch in front of the door. "You guys are drunk! You can go home tomorrow!" Will interrupted

"_I'm not_ ***hic*** _drunk!_ " Lily face palmed.

"I bid ye farewell, I'm going to bed. I have plenty of blackmail."

The three of them gasped. "Lily!" Nico was shocked. "That's racist!"

"Gaah! It was bad enough with two, now there's three!" She promptly went to her room and locked the door causing the three giggle.

"Shesss funny. I know allllll her hiding spots!" So after having a 'tequila hunt' they started singing _"LOTTA LOTTA BOTTLES OF BEER ON DA WALL! LOTTA LOTTA BOTTLES OF BEEEEEER! YOOOOU TAKE ONE DOOOWN, PASS IT AROOOOUND! AND YA GOT A LOTTA LOTTA BOTTLES OF BEEEER ON DA WAAAALL!" _

Then Nico popped up. _"Let's play a game!" _

"Silllly Nikkii! You not Jigsaw!" Will just giggled.

And so the night went on...

***time skip of drunkenness~***

Lily woke up that morning refreshed and energized. She looked out the window. "Ahhh~ What a beautiful day~" then she heard the snoring. "Oh." She deadpanned. "Right." With a great sigh she walked out to the hall, to the living room.

Then instantly ran back for a camera.

Will, Nico, and Cecilian were all lying around the room. Will on Nico's recliner, shirtless. Nico on the yellow recliner, pantless. And Cecilian lying on the coffee table, surrounded by poker chips and missing a sock.

Lily snapped a quick picture. Then noticed that the living room was wrecked. "YOU IDIOTS!" Cecilian let out a yelp and flailed, poker chips going everywhere. Nico shot up right, and Will's snores were only temporarily halted.

Until Lily kicked him off the recliner.

"YOU THREE!" Collective wince. "I'M MAKING COFFEE AND THIS ROOM BETTER BE CLEAN BY THE TIME I GET BACK!" She walked into the kitchen. Then came back "AND PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON!"

Cecilian and Nico stared rushing around, cleaning up. Will was too dazed. And his head hurt. And his mouth tasted gross. _'Never. Ever. Again.'_

"Will, get up!" A shirt was thrown at his face. He stood and put it on. And then fell back asleep. The living room was clean and there was only one problem.

"WHERE'S MY SOCK!? SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" while Nico frantically helped Cecilian search, Lily came back in.

"Cici."

"NOOOO!" She fell to her knees. "LILY PLEASE, I HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR!" She blinked.

"I was going to ask if you wanted tea..."

Ceilian looked up. "Oh! Then in that case, yes, please?"

Lily shook her head and went to make the tea.

The Latina immediately went back to searching for her sock.

Nico had already fallen back asleep. Will had started snoring while ago. But they woke back up as soon as Lily walked in with their coffee.

"Lily you're a saint!" Nico gratefully took his mug while Will nearly face planted into his.

"Cici! Here's your tea!"

"Thanks love!"

That woke Will up. "Oh! So you are together!" He had been suspecting.

Cecilian did a spit take and fell over laughing. Lily became flustered.

"Why would you think that? We're not together!"

"M-me and t-the hip-hippie? HAHAHAHA!" She began to roll on the floor, clutching her stomach.

"Will! It seems I'll have to teach you about Friendship soulmates!"

"Friendship what?"

"My point exactly! Now-"

"I'm going to your room Cecilian." Nico then truged away to the Latina's room, slamming the door.

"As I was saying, I very strongly believe that everyone has a soulmate! But not all of them are in a romantic relationship, like me and Cici!" She had gone on, but Will had zoned out. "And so! That is why soulmates can be just friends!"

"Huh? Oh! Yes, thank you for explaining that!"

"You didn't hear a word did you?"

He let out a nervous laugh "What? O-of course I did! Heh, ummm, oh look at the time!" He tried to stand only to be hit with a wave of dizziness.

Cecilian had recovered from her laughing fit. "Now, now, Will! You had fun last night, which means you'll be staying til tomorrow!"

"Ummm, I need to shower..."

"You can shower here. Nico stays often enough to where he has tons of clothes here, and you two are about the same size, so its all good!"

"My teeth..."

"Stop making excuses! We have extra toothbrushes! You're staying and Lily? Put the couch back."

She threw her hands up. "Why me?"

"Because you put it there!"

"Ugh!"

And so starts an interesting day.

**Authors Note**

Yaaaaaay. *note the sarcasm* so I'm definitely coming down with something :/ and is it just me or was this a pretty crappy chapter? Don't own Pjo, or any lyrics I used. This all happened on Saturday night, into Sunday morning. Nico doesn't open shop on Sundays, hence getting drunk and staying over. So I was actually watching Corpse Bride while writing this. I was totally doing research!


	5. Halloween plans

**Inked Flowers**

_Halloween plans _

***a few long days later***

It was a slow day. Another in a string of slow days. So, on impluse, Will closed up and left for Pins and Needles with Lily. Over the course of a week or so, he had grown fond of the three lunatics, though, he must remind himself to never go jogging with them again...

Anyhow, apon walking through the door, they were met with a sight that caused them to both bust into laughter.

A dark haired man was clinging onto Cecilian's leg continuously saying "please" as she desperately tried to get him off.

Hearing the bell (and obnoxious laughter) she looked up and immediately spotted Lily.

"Look! There! She's the one you want!"

The man ceased his begging long enough to look over, revealing sea green eyes.

"Oh, thanks Cici!" Was Lily's sarcastic reply. At this, the green eyed man releases Cecilian from his hold and ran to the blonde female, kneeling in front of her.

"Lily! Please, please, pleeease, watch the kids tomorrow, I'm begging you!" He looked up at her with the biggest puppy dog eyes Will had ever seen, and wondered, just who was this guy?

Lily knew she was just prolonging the inevitable. "But...Percy..."

"Please! Maggie and Noah love you! You're the best babysitter ever!"

"But Percy... It's Halloween tomorrow..."

"I know! That's why I need you! Me and Annabeth think the kids are old enough to go without us, but they still need a someone looking out for them!"

"But... Perce..."

As this went on, Will walked over to Nico who was standing behind the front desk, sipping coffee and reading a book.

"So, who's he?" Nico glances up.

"An idiot. And an old friend. He's name is Percy Jackson, married to Annabeth Chase, or Jackson I should say, and father of Margret and Noah Jackson."

Will blinked. "That was a... Kinda formal introduction..."

"He gets formal when he's mad." Cecilian had come over, sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the desk. "I don't know why she tries..."

"YES!" A triumphant Percy jumped to his feet squeezed the life out of the poor hippe, exclaimed a million thanks, then ran out the door.

"What did he 'absolutely need you' for this time?"

Lily let out a sigh. "Him and Annabeth wanted to go to a Halloween party." Another sigh. "I'm supposed to take the kids trick-or-treating, then spend the rest of the night with them."

"ARE THEY STAYING WITH US?!"

_sigh_ "Yes, Cici. Yes they are."

The brunette looked to the ceiling. "Looks like I'm going out tomorrow night then. Not that I wasn't going to anyway, but now I've decided I don't need to come home." Lily hit her with a newly acquired newspaper.

Then she hit Nico.

"Ow! What did I do?!"

"That's just it! You didn't do anything! How dare you two let me miss out on Halloween!"

"Well in that case, hit Will too!" The dark haired Italian (something Will only recently discovered) pointed his finger to said person.

She simply shook her head. "Will didn't know any better!"

As the two quickly began complaining about the 'unjust actions' Lily's phone rang.

Glancing at the caller Id, she instantly became upset and declined the call. Will thought this was out of character, but didn't question it. Looking beside him, Nico grew somber and Cici looked pissed (but then again, when did she not?). He coughed.

"So, Lily's babysitting and Cici's partying, Nico what are you gonna do for Halloween?" Lily gave a grateful look.

Nico simply shrugged, "I'm going with Cecilian I suppose... Unless you're going to Black Rose. I refuse to ever even look at that establishment again!"

Cecilian laughed. "Yeah, no, steering clear from there for awhile."

Will was going to have to ask about all these things later...

"Mind if I join?"

They looked to each other. Lily went to sit next to Cecilian. Finally Nico spoke.

"I don't know. Do you think he can handle it Cecilian?"

She looked him over. "Hmmm, given previous experiences... Maybe~"

He rolled his eyes. "Come on guys, yes or no?"

They looked to each other again. Nico shrugged. "Don't see why not."

Cecilian laughed. "Tomorrow should be interesting~"

**Authors note**

Hi. Yeah, wasn't kidding when I said I was sick. But I am writing this anyway, and the Halloween chapter will be out tomorrow (obviously). Real Life Lily has no excuse for not writing... Anyhow, I ship Percabeth. And they have kids. Yaaaaaaay. *is still sick* I need to brush up on my grammar. If anyone has some constructive criticism, that'd be greatly appreciated. I don't own anything from the Percy Jackson series. Don't sue me...

P.S. wow... This is really short... *shrugs*


	6. All Hallows Eve

**Inked Flowers**

_All Hallow's Eve_

"Ok, Lil. Try not to let them get kidnapped!"

**_Smack_**

"Try not to get too drunk!"

She then walked up the drive to the modest home of the Jackson's. Cecilian was in the drivers seat of a '67 Impala, the boys being in the back. As soon as Lily left, Nico climbed into the front seat.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" He sighed.

"HOW DARE YOU! MY LEATHER!"

Will had to desperately refrain from laughing. He had a feeling that of he did, he wouldn't be waking up tomorrow...

"Cecilian. As if."

"DON'T 'AS IF' ME! MY LEATHER!"

Cecilian continued on a speach about her 'baby having to stay in mint condition' but Nico plucked a cassette- wait. _A cassette?_

"Is that a _cassette tape?_ Do you have any idea how _ancient_ those things are?"

The duo looked to each other.

"Our poor hatchling." Nico proceeded with starting the tape, and pounding drums, follows by a wailing guitar, assaulted his eardrums.

"Jeez! Can you turn it down?!"

Cecilian laughed. "Not a chance!"

And so continued the barrage of sound to Will's poor ears.

They drove around town, looking for a good place, until Cecilian let out a sigh.

"The usual Neeks?" He just nodded.

She pulled up to a decent looking club, parking in a 'members only' spot.

"The usual? As in, you come her often enough to be a member?"

"Yup!" They exited the car and walked up to the bouncer. There was a long line of waiting people, the nearest ones groaned.

"Yo, Dev! How you doin'?" Cecilian gave the giant of a man a hug, Nico gave a nod of the head. Cecilian turned to Will, an arm around the gorilla man. "That there, is our little hatchling." She back to 'Dev'. "We gotta show him the ropes~"

Dev smirked "Hatchling got a name?"

He could feel his eye twitch. "It's Will." He stuck out a hand.

Which was nearly crushed by the other's.

"Name is Devlin. You can call me Dev. Try not to let these to kill you."

The Latina looked offended. "I would _never!_"

"Mmmhmm." Nico smirked and threw an arm around Will's shoulders.

"Don't worry, he's in good hands."

"I doubt that..." Dev moved aside then, letting them enter the packed club.

Oh how right Devlin had been..

***back to the Hippie***

Lily was done. As much as she loved the to gremlins, she had her limits. She was extremely greatful they finally hit the hay.

Then she got a phone call.

Looking at the caller id, it read 'DEV'. _'Shit. Just what I need...'_ She answered.

"What did they do?"

Dev chuckled. "Cecilian got in a fight, sent a guy to the hospital. Nico backed her up, and the hatchling can't even stand."

She sighed. Why did she let them leave?

"The cops?"

"On their way. Better get here quick."

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Right."

"You're not coming are you?"

"Nope. I'm taking care of actual children. I don't need the others."

He laughed. "Cecilian's gonna be pissed."

"Good. Can you let Will stay in a back room?"

"Yeah, he didn't do anything. Should be fine."

"Good. See ya tomorrow Dev."

He chuckled. "Yeah, see ya." He hung up.

Lily was very done.

**Author's note**

Next chapter, the idiots get bailed, and we get a flashback. I'll edit this later.

*edit*

If you get the reference. I love you. I no own, you no sue. To anyone who saw this be fore the edit, I deeply apologize T^T poor Will... I feel like I'm forgetting something... Oh, yes. This short AF. My apologies...


	7. This happens A lot

**Inked Flowers**

_This happens. A lot_.

_'What the hell?'_ Will thought, as he opened his eyes.

In front of him stood Dev, and a very pissed Lily.

"I can explain…"

"Save it, just get in the car" sighed Lily. Will stumbled to the door

"Thanks for taking care of him Dev. I'm really sorry if he gave you any trouble"

"No problem, just promise me you won't kill the other two"

"I make no promises. Have a good day Dev, see you soon!"

With that Lily helped Will walk(more like dragged)him to the car.

"If you didn't sign my paychecks I would so kill you right now." She said coldly

Will never thought Lily could be scary (I mean come on she wears flower crowns and apologizes to rude people for goodness sake). But the look she was giving him now made his skin crawl and wish he hadn't downed any of those drinks.

She was silent as she started to drive.

"Um... Lily? Are you okay?"

Will was not given a response. Instead, they pulled into the local police station.

"Get out and lets go get the other two." She walked out of the car. "Well? Come on!"

Will followed Lily to the front desk "Hi Jane, I'm here to pick them up."

"Oh thank the heavens! I thought you'd never show up! They're in the back."

"Thanks Jane!" Will stood behind Lily as she tried to wake up the dark haired pair.

"For fucks sake! I just wanna go home!"

Will did a double take. He'd never heard Lily curse or sound so drained.

Cecilian was up first. Snapping into a sitting position she shouted "Did I win?!"

Without missing a beat Lily answered. "Yes. Now wake up Nico."

Startled (read: scared shitless) by the tone of her friends voice, she started to shake the Italian.

Nico woke disgruntled but quickly sobered up at the sight in front of him.

They all said nothing as they got into the car. No one dared to speak, or even ask, to turn on the radio.

When they pulled up to the girl's apartment, Lily parked, then turned to the trio.

"What the hell were y'all thinking getting into a bar fight?!"

Will and Nico gulped. Cecilian smirked. Finally, Nico spoke up.

"Well..."

***flashback of doom* **

_As they walked into the bar, Nico could just sense that trouble was forthcoming. _

_Why was he always right? _

_Cecilian just kept shoveling drinks down her throat, not to mention Will's. _

_Absolutely anything with vodka or tequila went down the hatch. The bartender never even asked what she wanted, he just handed her drinks and she took them. _

_Poor Will. We'd only been here, what? 10-15 minutes? And already, he couldn't even stand. _

_Now that I think about it, I haven't really been drinking... Those AA meetings do wonders..._

_Anyhow, because Will couldn't hold his liquor to save his life, and Cecilian was always just lookin' for an excuse, when some frat boys started making fun of him, shit was just obliterating the fan. _

_"Hey!"_ 'Shit, Cecilian, no!'_ "Who the fuck are you? Get yo pansy ass back ta daddy 'less you wanna get beat by someone else for a change!" _

_Several 'oooooh's could be heard. Shit. _

_"What did you just say, bitch?" _

_"You heard me, dipshit! Get the fuck out ma face!" _

_"I don't know who you think you are, but nobody talks to Colby like that. You don't wanna see Colby angry!" _

_Cecilian gave him a look. "Da fuck? Do you know proper English? Tha hell do they teach you kids now? Oh, wait! Never mind, pretty sure your brain's already been turned ta mush with all the shit you must do."_

_"THAT'S IT BITCH!" _

_You see. Everyone knows Cecilian. And everyone knows when she's pissed, she's pissed. So at they first signs of an argument, everyone either left, or moved to the other side of the club. Will, meanwhile, sat at the bar giggling his head off. I sat next to him, silently watching this play out. _

_Then I realized Cecilian was wearing her daggar necklace. '_Oh fuck!'

_In her defense, he threw the first punch. Cecilian dodged, and kicked him in the chest. With 4" stiletto heels. She's lucky they didn't break. _

_Stumbling back, he grabbed her foot and tugged, causing her to fall to the floor. He straddled her hips, went for a punch in the face which she dodged (again) causing him to hit the cement floor. A defined crunch could be heard, even over the blaring music. _

_I noticed Dev standing in the crowd. He knew better then to mess with Cecilian's fight. _

_Using his shock, she flipped their positions, and started whaling on 'em. _

_Belatedly I noticed she was wearing her cosplay ring. Double shit. _

**Crunch.**

_Welp, there goes the nose... _

_The dude reaches out with (hopefully) the intent to push her off and ended up grabbing... Something else. _

_She gasped in shock, giving him enough time to flip them again and hitting her in the side._

_I took a sip of my drink. I figured it'd be the last one I got. _

_Dev was just starting to step in when Cecilian Cecilian ripped off her necklace and slashed the dude across the face. _

_He reared back in surprise, Cecilian kicking him off, so he landed flat on his back. She stood, and stomped on his hand. He shrieked, causing one of his buddies to step in._

_I was out of my seat, delivering a hard blow to the head, be fore the dude even got close. _

_Not too sure what happened with Cici after I started fighting with the other dude, but apparently she crushed his hand and kicked him hard enough to break a rib. Or maybe it was just the heeled boots. _

_Either way, someone eventually called the cops, the dude I was fighting got in a good punch, 'Colby' was taken to the hospital, and me and Cecilian got arrested. Again._

***end flashback***

Lily felt her eye twitch. "Cecilian."

The proud smirk disappeared from her face, the she went pale. "Y-yes...?"

"When was the last time you went to an AA meeting?"

She gulped, then glared at Nico. He just had to throw that in there!

"Uhhh...well ya see...ummmmm"

Lily sighed. She checked the date on her phone, then started the car.

Will coughed. "Umm. Where are we going?"

Lily didn't reply. She just continued to drive.

"NOOOOOO!" Everyone jumped at Cecilian's scream.

"YOU ARE NOT TAKING ME!" She tried to open the car door to escape, but Nico grabbed her, trapping her on his arms.

Lily sighed and parked at a church.

"You three will attend AA meetings from now on. Every week. Until I deem you fit to stop going. Am I clear?"

The three nodded, getting off the car.

_'Oh! I almost forgot!'_ She rolled the windows down. "AND I'M STAYING HERE, SO DON'T EVEN THINK OF TRYING TO LEAVE CICI!

Said woman winced, but continued to walk to the church.

Lily sighed._ 'Why can't she just understand? She needs help!'_

Lily signed once more, and settled down for a nap.

**Author's Note**

Well. Aren't we learning a bit more about these crazy asses? Anyway, I seem to be incapable of writing long chapters lately... Also this is the first chapter to have curse words, I feel proud that I lasted this long! Hope the fight scene wasn't too stupid, and after this chapter **no more drinking.**

I no own, you no sue. ^^


	8. The jogging incedent

**Inked Flowers**

_The jogging incident_

It was a Saturday, and seeing as none of them (amazingly) had a hangover, Will decided to try something new.

"Hey guys? Let's go jogging!"

Nico shrugged, Lily facepalmed, and Cecilian bristled.

"Will, take that back!"

By now, Will was unfazed by Cecilian's temper. "What? Why not? The track is literally right outside your window!"

Which was true, the girl's apartment had it's own track.

"So!" **_smack _**

"Great idea Will! let's go now!" Cecilian nearly fainted.

After everyone changed into 'workout' clothes (shorts and a baggy t-shirt) they headed out, the Latina lagging behind.

"Oh come on Cici, it's not going to kill you!"

"HAH! How do you know! What if I have a heart attack?!"

Everyone rolled their eyes at the theatrics. Then continued on their way with her dragging behind.

Just as they're about to reach the track, Lily caught sight of a person walking towards them.

"Shit!"

"Well, well, well. Never thought I'd see you three here! Is this that new guy?"

"Valdez." Cecilian gave a wicked grin. "Shut that mouth, or I'll shut it for you~"

He put his hands up in mock surrender. "Hey, I was just makin' an observation! No need for violence!"

Her eye twitched. Lily intervened.

"Will, Leo. Leo, Will!" They shook hands.

"Nice to meet you! Hey, seeing as we're both heading in the same direction, I think I'll join you!"

With a loud groan from Cecilian, they walked onto the track.

They ran a lap when Cecilian gave up. "I'm done! No more!"

As the 'horrors of freshman year' resurfaced, Lily stayed behind to console her friend.

Leo took it upon himself to cheer things up a bit. "Hey! How about a contest between us three? Winner is crowned the Manly Man!"

They all looked to each other, nodded, then set up terms.

Whoever could finish 4 laps first, won. Foul play was not exempt.

So it began.

As the three stooges tripped, kicked, punched, even _tackled_, their way to the finish, the girls just watched off too the side.

Then when all three were completely sure they had won, Lily smacked them all. She then determined they'd have a rematch.

And what a rematch it was...

**Author's Note**

Just a filler chapter, sorry... Explanation time! So I no longer have internet access at home, and school's been a cunt, so I haven't been able to get to a computer 'till now. I'll try my best but please understand that school is a cunt. I'm not sure when I'll get internet again, so until then, updates will be few and far between... But hey, we get to meet Leo! Let me know if i got his character right? 'Till next time!


	9. Nico finally gets a replacement

**Inked Flowers**

_Nico finally gets a replacement. _

_**Brrrrrring. Brrrrrrrrrring. **_

"What do you want?"

_*sigh* "Really Nico? It's 9:50!" _

Nico looks to the clock. "Well shit."

_"Anyway. I called to say that Cecilian's sick." _

"Hmph."

After that AA meeting, Lily had driven to each of their apartments and dumped every ounce of alcohol down the drain.

There wasn't any in Will's (shocker...), but the other two had enough to make up for it.

Nico missed his wine.

"Fine. Thanks for letting me know." Saying goodbye and hanging up, he decided work could wait until later.

Then there was knocking on the door downstairs. He nearly cried. He just wanted to sleep! But he got up anyway. As he was walking down the stairs "Will, if that's you, you're dead!"

_Finally_ getting downstairs, he discovered, it wasn't Will. He felt a wave of disappointment. '_Wait. What?'_ Shaking his head, he focused on who was outside the door. At first glance he thought it was Lily, then he blinked and saw Annabeth. Unlocking the door, he wordlessly waved her in and laid down on one of the reclining chairs while Annabeth sat on another. She spoke first.

"So, Percy told me you were looking for a secretary."

"If that's what you wanted, you could've called. You're hired, now leave me be woman."

She laughed. "No, I came because of my friend, Piper. She's been job hunting for awhile (not that she really needs to) and I felt it kind to let you know she'scomingtomorrowforaninterview!"

Simultaneously, they jumped up from their seats, Nico chasing Annabeth to the door shouting, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!"

Annabeth made it out the door and jumped into her car, which Percy was driving. "DRIVE, DRIVE, DRIVE!"

As they pulled out, Nico could faintly hear Percy yell "Sorry!"

He collapsed onto the front steps. "Damn it. Tomorrow is Thanksgiving..."

Just then, Will ran out of his shop, and spotted Nico on the stairs.

"OH MY GODS! IT _WAS_ A DRIVE BY!"

Nico simply looked up.

"You idiot."


	10. Thanksgiving Fiasco

**Inked Flowers**

_Thanksgiving fiasco _

Nico was (once more) rudely awoken. This time by the crazy one.

"_Get up. Get dressed. Then come set up the laptops_."

"Of course, oh mighty one."

As soon as she hung up though, his phone rang. Checking the caller ID, it read 'Annabeth'. He answered angrily. "I've got a big fat fuckin' bone ta pick with you!"

"_Ha, cute. You have...30 minutes until my friend gets there, kay? _"

"Annabeth. Do you know what today is?"

"_I know, I know, but come on Nikki! 15 minutes tops, ok? Just give her a chance? _"

"...I better not regret this..." A loud squeal erupted in his ear.

"_Oh! You won't, I promise, diner's at 3, yes?_ "

"Have you no shame... yes, it's at 3."

_"Good, see you then!" _

She hung up, and Nico finally got dressed. He was getting ready to leave when he heard knocking. He opened the door to a tanned woman who could've been a model.

"You Piper?"

"Yes, Mr...?"

Well, there was no 'uh'. He liked that. "Call me Nico, so when can you start?"

She blinked. "You're not going to interview me?"

"Nope. So, when?"

"Well... as soon as you want me too!"

"Good. See you tomorrow then, 10:30, Cecilian should be here if I'm not up by then. Happy Thanksgiving!"

With that, he left the highly confused woman, and hopped into his car, driving to the girl's apartment.

***time skip***

By the time Nico got there, Calypso (Leo's girlfriend) and Cecilian were bustling about the kitchen while Lily and Leo were setting the table.

When Cecilian noticed him, she grabbed the nearest thing (a spoon) and threw it, smacking him in the head.

"What took you so long?! Set up the laptops!"

His eye twitched. "A 'please' and 'thank you' would be nice."

She glared. "Who is making your food?"

He coughed and began setting the laptops up.

Every year, the girls stayed in New York for Thanksgiving, so they would Skype with their families. One laptop for each of them, atop it's own mini table. He did Cecilian's first, wanting to say hi to her mother.

After dealing with a glitchy Skype, the video finally popped up.

The first head he saw was Cecilian's sister's, but she quickly left to reveal her mother, furiously cooking in the kitchen.

"¡Hola Senora!"

She spared him a glance, "Oh, Nico! You know I only understand, I don't speak!"

Laughing, he nodded. He always found it strange how Cecilian and her mother looked little alike. Her mother had pale skin, blue eyes and red hair. Total opposites.

"MAAAAM!" Cecilian popped up behind Nico, flour on her face. "It's good to see you! Everyone's asleep huh?"

"Of course, what did you expect?"

As the two took a break from cooking to chat, Nico went to set up for Lily, once more dealing with glitchy Skype.

"JAMES PUT THE FLAMETHROWER DOWN" Lily came over and shook her head "Hi dad, how are things?"

"Crazy as usual but what else is new? I heard you got a new job."

"Yup sure did, who's all there?" Many hello's were screamed at once.

"Nico, Cici, Nana says 'hi'."

"Hi Nana!" the pair replied happily.

"Hello dears, Lily, why are you not dressed?"

Lily looked down at her outfit of a t-shirt and jeans. "...Right. It's nice to see you!"

She was conversing with her cousin when, "SCHEIßE! IT'S 2:30 AND WE HAVEN'T FINISHED COOKING!"

As Calypso tried to calm Cecilian, Will walked through the door. He paused, then went to stand by Nico.

"Uhhhh..?"

"She's hasn't finished cooking."

"Oooh... Cici?"

She whirled away from a consoling Calypso. "WHAT?!"

"Do you need help?"

With those words, she deflated. "...yes..."

And so, by the time 3 rolled around, the table was set for 12, and decked with food. Ceilian, Calypso and Will stood with proud looks on their faces while the others applauded.

Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Lily speed walked to the door and was tackled upon opening it.

"AUNTIE LILY!" The three rolled around on the floor while Annabeth and Percy stepped over them.

"Hey guys! Sorry we're a bit late!" Annabeth elbowed Percy as he gave a sheepish smile.

Cecilian laughed "Actually, you're right on time this year!"

"See Annabeth! I told you!" Glaring ensued.

Nico began to look around. "Hey, where are-"

"Sorry we're late! Oh!" Hazel nearly fell over the three still on the floor, giggling like loons. Luckily she was saved by her husband, Frank.

Cecilian clapped. "Oh, goody, goody, everyone is here! Children!" The three in question looked up. "Would you like to join us?" Lily coughed and stood as the kids fought over who would sit next to 'the yellow haired guy'.

Everyone sat in the same order pretty much every year. Cecilian and Lily at the two ends, and the couples and kids sitting across from each other, normally leaving Nico staring at the wall.

Sans this year of course.

While Cecilian and Leo were in another argument, with Calypso desperately trying to calm them, everyone else caught up with one another.

Will was plenty occupied by the kids with questions such as... "Who are you? Where did you come from? Do you like My Little Pony? What about Care Bears? Why are you so brown? (Which started another augment between the two Latinos) How is your hair yellow? Do you like chocolate? What's your favorite color?" But the most shocking of all "Are you and uncle Nico dating?"

At that pretty much everyone either choked or spit, especially the two in question.

Will managed to clear his throat. "W-why would you say t-that?"

Everyone leaned in, curious to know.

Maggie blinked " 'cause only the couples sit wif each oder! An' you an' uncle Nico are sittin' wif each oder!" Noah quickly nodded.

Annabeth and Lily face palmed, Cecilian, Percy and Leo high-fived and laughed as Calypso hid her giggles, Hazel and Frank looked to each other and blushed, while Will and Nico were in inner turmoil.

They hadn't yet sorted out their feelings, and this wasn't how they thought it'd happen.

Annabeth finally looked to her children. "Honeys, just because they're sitting across from each other doesn't mean they're dating. Right Percy?" She kicked him when he didn't stop laughing.

"Ow- uhhh, yeah! What your mother said!" Annabeth's forehead was getting red.

The kids looked to each other, looked at the ceiling, looked back at each other, shrugged then asked for dessert.

Cecilian blinked. Then turned to Calypso who blinked back.

"SCHEIßE! I KNEW WE FORGOT SOMETHING!"

They both quickly ran to the kitchen as everyone but Will began to practically cry (though the kids did. Lily had fun with that.) Will blinked.

Calypso poked her head out of the kitchen, "Cecilian said the clear the table." She disappeared again as everyone got to work.

"Hey Wise Girl? Enlighten me, why did I wear a belt?"

She threw a napkin at his head "Because you're a Seaweed Brain, Seaweed Brain."

An hour of waiting, talking and laughter later, the two girls emerged from the kitchen with cakes pies and cookies.

The kids fist bumped *that included Percy* and ran to the table *that also included Percy* and attacked the baked goods *that definitely included Percy* as the two women collapsed onto Cecilian's couch.

After round two of eating, Will went up to both Lily and Cecilian, thanking them for the invite "Hey, Will it's no problem, you're practically family now!" Will smiled and gave Lily a hug. "Yeah Will, besides, Nico would've been upset if I hadn't invited his crush~" A napkin was thrown.

As the day wound down, Frank and Hazel left, Nico nearly refusing to let his little cousin leave. Percy and Annabeth had the next day off as well and suggested a sleepover, and Leo immediately called dibs on Cecilian's room.

"YOU LIVE TWO APARTMENTS DOWN!" And so started another augment. Leo won.

Lily let the other couple have her room as Cecilian sighed, kicked Lily's beanbag, _"hey!" ,_ and pulled the bed out of her couch. Will and Nico sat in their respective recliners as the girls and kids laid down on the pull out bed.

Lily surrounded herself in a cocoon of blankets and pillows, while Cecilian shared shared a blanket with the children.

Soon, everyone succumbed to their food comas, and had a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note **

I AM SO SORRY! Scheiße is 'shit' in German. I know it's already Christmas, I deeply apologize! DX


	11. The New Girl

**Inked Flowers**

_The new girl_

The Fates were cruel indeed. Nico got kicked off the recliner, painfully interrupting his sleep. "Tha hell?!"

"Lily's been trying to wake you up for hours! Its 9:30, we put your coffee in a thermos, let's go!"

The group of four shuffled out the door and made their way to their cars.

Arriving at their destinations, Cecilian began to set up as Nico went to shower. At least, that's what he meant to do. He fell asleep.

Cici looked up as the bell rang, and in walked America's Next top Model, "Hey gorgeous~ What can I do for you~?"

She coughed "I'm Piper, the new secretary."

"Oh! Ma bad" She held out her hand "I'm Cecilian, the other tattoo artist, I'm pretty sure Nico's asleep... but, welcome ta Pins and Needles, all you really need to do it collect money and receipts, you also get to sit in the rolly chair."

They shook hands and Piper smiled, "Thanks, so, does...Nico do this often?"

Cici giggled, "It's cool to call him that, he doesn't mind, but to answer your question, yes."

"Gottcha."

The bell rang again and in walked Devlin. Piper blinked.

" Yo Dev! This is Piper, the new secretary!"

"Hey, the name's Devlin, call me Dev"

She gave gave a little wave, "Nice to meet you!"

"Dev is the bouncer/owner of a sweet bar in town~ We'll take you some time!"

He nodded and turned to Cecilian, "Came by to say thanks for the food you sent, and I wanted another tattoo."

"No prob! Oh, oh, can I pick it out?"

Devlin deadpanned. "You're probably going to put big red lips on my butt that say 'kiss my ass' so, no."

"Oh, Dev you know me so well~!"

He shook his head. "I wanted you to cover up a name."

Piper tried not to snort when Cecilian bust out laughing.

"I know, number one rule, no names unless it's a family member, but things were going so well..."

" *cough* I'm sorry, did Nico do that? I sure as hell didn't."

Dev sat on one of the chairs and took his shirt off, revealing the name 'Katie' in simple cursive.

"He said not to..."

"Mmmhmm, see, this is why you should have listened! Lucky for you, it's fairly small, kinda faded, this should be fun~"

Piper walked over, "Mind if I watch? I've never seen anyone get a tattoo before."

"Sure, I don't mind."

Nico finally came down stairs "Tattoo cover up? My specialty, let me do it!"

Cecilian smacked his arm when he tried to take the needle. "No! You got him into this mess, _I'm _going to get him out of it! By the way, I'm making it a skull."

Dev nodded, "Sounds good, work your magic~"

Cecilian put on a sly smirk "Oh honey, haven't you gotten enough of that~?"

They both laughed as Cecilian began to make the outline for the skull.

"Hey!" Piper looked up "Sorry 'bout yesterday, Annabeth kinda sprung that on me, but to formally introduce myself, " He stuck out his hand "I'm Nico, I own the shop."

Shaking his hand, she reintroduced herself. "I've only been here for a hour or so, but I think I'm gonna like it here!"

Nico smiled, "Well I hope so, hey! Me, Cecilian and some friends usually hang out on Friday, you wanna come?"

"Oh! Yes! You should totally come!"

Piper was a bit taken aback by how laid back they were. "Well, I'd have to ask my fiance what he's doing " *insert a simultaneous "_damn!" _* "but I'll come if I can!"

"Cool, oh here" He wrote down the girl address "it's Cecilian's place, stop by whenever"

"By the way, there won't be any booze, thanks to that-"

_"What?"_

Cecilian jumped, nearly destroying her work,hearing Lily's voice. "Huh? Uh, what are you doing here?!"

Will came from behind "We closed early today, cause why not?"

Cecilian muttered as she continued working.

"Hey who's this?" More introductions.

"If you don't mind my asking, who's your fiance?" Lily asked, everyone wanted to know. "Oh, it fine, his name is Jason-"

Nico, who was tattooing some chick, sat up straight. "If his last name is Grace, there'll be hell to pay!"

Piper shifted a bit uncomfortably, "Uh, it is Grace, actually..."

"THAT BASTARD! Excuse me for a moment miss, I have a call to make."

"Hey Neeks," Cici was putting the final touches on Dev "Isn't that the guy who helped you escape the closet~?"

He threw a paper towel at her, _"eww! Blood!" _, and made his call. As it was ringing, he looked to Piper, "If I overstep a boundary, stop me, kay?"

"What are you going to do?"

_"Hey, Nico, what's up?"_ He put the call on speaker.

"Bro, I gotta tell you about this chick I just banged~" Everyone desperately tried to keep from laughing, catching onto what Nico was going to do.

_"Aren't you at work, and aren't you gay?"_

"Yeah, well,she's my new secretary, man, she is hot~! She's got long legs, sunkissed skin, damn, she should be a model~"

_"...What's her name?"_ The dread in his voice had Piper falling over, and everyone with a hand over their mouth.

"Uhh, Pip? Pipe? Somethin' like that." There was a sharp intake of breath.

"Man, she's got these eyes, I can't tell what color they are, and her hair's a pretty shade of-"

_"Nico, is her name Piper, and does she have a feather in her hair?!"_ Piper couldn't help herself.

"Hey, boss, who're talking to?" There was a small yelp.

_"P-piper?!"_ All composure fell apart as everyone broke into laughter.

_"What the- NICO!" _

"Oh, that was golden! Bro I'm fuckin with you, was there a reason you never told me about your _fiance?" _

_"Well, it never came up! That was a dick move!" _

"They are my specialty, sweet cheeks~"

_"Piper!"_ She reined control over her laughing

"I couldn't help it, sorry, not sorry"

_"Ugh, you people..."_

"Hey, you're coming over to Cecilian's tonight, no exceptions!"

_"Yeah, yeah, hey, I love you Pipes!" _

"Love you too Jace!"

"What, no love for me?"

_"Bye Nico." click_

"So rude!"

The day passed, Devlin learned a valuable lesson, and everyone met up at the apartment.

About halfway through a game of monopoly (Cecilian was winning) Will asked question that had been on his mind.

"Hey Nico?"

"Yeah?"

"So, um, well, are you, uh-"

"Gay?" He laughed a little "yeah, what about it?"

"Uh, oh, nothing just um, curious, eheh..."

"Hey it's cool, don't worry about it."

"Uh, right..."

And so continued the night.

**Author's Note**

Whoo! Christmas chapter tomorrow, I hope... Enjoy!


	12. Merry Christmas To All

**Inked Flowers**

_Merry Christmas to all, and to all a drunk night P1_

Time passes, certain bans are lifted for certain occasions, and money is spent in great amounts.

In other words, it's Christmas.

And every Christmas two certain people leave back home for Texas.

"Lily! Let's go we're gonna miss our flight!"

"Wait!"

"WOMAN!"

"WAIT!"

Huffing, Cecilian sat on top of her luggage in front of the door.

Nico was sitting on her couch. Glaring at the suitcases. Will was busy helping Lily do...something.

"Must you?"

Cecilian gave him a sad smile. "You know how it is. My mother would kill me. Besides, there's Christmas at the Jackson's, that's gotta be a trip~"

"I'd rather spend it with you guys..."

She bit her lip. "Here." She threw her apartment keys to him "You and Will can spend Christmas here, if you'd prefer. You still have to go to the Jackson's though!"

Nico blinked. Then gave the biggest smile physically possible. "Thanks, but what makes you think Will wants spend Christmas with me?"

Cecilian smirked "Because-"

"Okie, dokie, Cici, let's go!"

"Tell you later Neeks!"

With a simultaneous "love you bye!" They were gone.

Will came to stand by Nico. "So, what are you doing for Christmas?"

Nico dangled the keys in front of him "Cici gave us the place, if want to..."

Will gave a blazing smile, "Why wouldn't I?"

This actually made Nico, _Nico, _blush. _'He will be the death of me...but I don't think I mind...' _

"Well, I gotta drop off gifts at Percy's but, Lily's winter wonderland will finally be admired."

The apartment was decked with everything Christmas, with tiny ceramic villages on most surfaces.

The boys looked around themselves.

At least Will did, Nico kept staring at the other, trying to decide something.

When Will turned back, Nico was standing in front of him. He tried to step away, but his wrist was grabbed.

"You know," Will gulped, "we're standing under the only piece of mistletoe."

Nico gave a devilish smirk, put a hand on the back of Will's neck, and kissed him.

On the cheek.

Will blinked. Then frowned. "You're breaking tradition!"

Nico raised a questioning eyebrow. "How so?"

Giving a smirk of his own, Will pulled Nico in for kiss.

Will had his fair share of kisses, but none like this. This one caused his chest to swell with affection, his head swam. He threw his arms around Nico's neck, and he felt arms wrap around his waist.

They parted for air, putting their foreheads together. Panting a little, Nico spoke.

"Before we go any farther, let's go drop off gifts, hm?"

Will pouted "Do we have to?"

"If we don't, Cecilian will personally drag me down to tartarus, so yes."

Will sighed. "Let's go..."

After collecting all of their gifts, they headed off the Jackson's, arriving at about 5.

Maggie opened the door "UNCLE NICO!"

Grunting from the force of a tiny body smacking into his legs, he smiled and patted her back. "Hey, Maggs, where is-"

"Dear lord child! How many time do I have to tell you not to open the door?! Oh, hey Nikki!"

Percy noticed that the boys were holding hands and smiled. "I'm going to assume you're not staying?"

"Nope!" Nico shoved a bag full of gifts in his hands. "Merry Christmas! Bye-"

_"Where do you think you're going!?" _

They all blinked. Then Percy addressed the men in front of him. "I'll hold her off, you run."

Nodding, they ran for it, _"release me Seaweed Brain, they're getting away!" ,_ jumping in to Cecilian's car, _"no way in hell is my baby staying at airport parking! Nico I grant you permission to drive her.",_ and sped off to the apartment.

* time skip *

Maybe Lily shouldn't have lifted her alcohol ban, because by midnight, Nico found himself and Will shirtless, the later covered in hickys, with little memory of how.

Glancing at the clock, Will shoved Nico off and clapped.

"It's officially Christmas, here!" He shoved a box into Nico's hands.

Tearing off the wrapping, it turned out to be a studded leather bracelet and a leather chain wallet.

He laughed "You actually bought them?"

Will smacked him. "I didn't know what else to get you!"

Nico kissed him. "Thank you."

Will grumbled a 'welcome' but smiled when handed a gift. Opening it, he blinked. Then smacked Nico's arm again.

"I know how much these cost! Now I feel bad!"

He just laughed and pulled Will against him, legs on either side of Will.

Nico's gift had been a pair of Bose headphones.

"I didn't know what to get you either~"

Will pouted.

Smirking, Nico leaned down to Will's ear "If you feel so bad, then I know a way you can make it up to me~"

"Oh?"

"Yeah~"

The night faded it to a haze of the emotions of a newfound relationship.

**Author's Note **

IT'S NOT MIDNIGHT HERE YET SO HA! this will be 4 parts


End file.
